The Birthday
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: The Crew of the Andromeda throw a Birthday Party for one of its crew.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Zippy

Genre: General/Humor

Season: Mostly in 1, when she still was purple with the tail.

Summory: The crew has a Birthday Party for Trance.

* * *

"Boss, what you got?" Seamus Harper asked Beka Valentine as she came back aboard the Maru with a moving box. "Boss?"

"It's a present for Trance's birthday," Beka answered, as she looked up at Harper. "You can not tell a single soul about this. I got the okay from Dylan and Rommie."

"Okay, what is it?" Beka set the box down and gave him a look.

"It's a dog."

"A dog?" Harper peered inside the box to see a mechanical yellow haired dog. "Ah, a mechanical dog. She's not going to like it."

"Harper!"

"I was just joking, Beka. I'm sure that she'll enjoy it. She's always one of living things."

"Well I thought that since real dogs aren't alive anymore, that this one would work."

"Okay, does it got a name?"

"Yeah, is Buddy."

"Buddy? What kind of name is Buddy?"

"Okay, I couldn't think of a name for it, so I stole the guy's kids name. What's wrong with Buddy?"

"Buddy it is." Beka set the box down and the dog slowly stepped out of it. "What kind of dog was is supposed to look like?"

"Golden Retriever." Buddy shook his golden hair out and waged its tail. "Buddy doesn't need to be feed. It doesn't go. It's the perfect pet. I could have gotten her a cat or lizard, but it caught my attention."

"I think that Trance will like it, Boss."

"Good, because you're going to have to teach it some tricks before we get there. It has to know Trance's face and life signs for it to be able to recognize her as its owner."

"I'm on it. You get us back to the Andromeda and I'll get him ready for her."

"Sounds like a plan, Harper." Beka then headed for the cockpit. "Andromeda, this is Beka."

"Beka, how nice of you to call us," Dylan's voice called out through the comlink. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, I did," Beka said, as she started up the Maru. "And it's beautiful."

"We'll see you when you get here. Dylan out."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter up. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Harper, Buddy, and Beka were met in the cargo bay by Tyr Anasazi. "What is in the box?" Tyr asked them, as they moved past him. "Is this what Dylan sent you to get?"

"Yes, Tyr, it is," Harper said, as he quickly took the box from Beka and made for the engineering bay when he noticed Rommie coming up the corridor with Trance. "See ya later, Boss."

"Beka, you're back," Trance said to her, as she came up next to her. "So what was so important that Dylan sent you for."

"I can't tell," Beka said, as she backed away from the trio. "I should report to Dylan about how the request went." She then took off to find Dylan and she found him on the Command Deck talking to Rev Bem. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Beka, did you get the package?" Dylan asked her, after Rev left.

"Yeah, I did, but we got jumped by Tyr, Rommie, and Trance when we arrived. Luckily for us, Harper got it out of the way. It's in the engineering bay. He'll keep it secret, just as long as Tyr doesn't go poking his Nietzschean nose into this, or it's going to get bitten off.

"I'll remind Rommie to make extra sure that only Harper is allowed in his engineering bay."

"What? Don't you want to see it?"

"Yeah, why not." Dylan followed Beka to the engineering bay where they found Harper working on something for the Andromeda. "Harper, where is it?"

"It?" Trance asked, as she came up behind them. "Where's what?"

"My nanobots," Rommie said, as she came in and took the device from Harper's hands. "Thank you, Harper."

"I'm lost here," Trance said, as she turned and followed Rommie out. "What are they doing?"

"I have no idea, Trance." Rommie then shot the avatar a smile. "You want to help me put these back in."

"Sure." Trance shot a glance back at the engineering bay wishing that she knew what her crew mates were up to. She shot Rommie a smile, as she turned to the avatar and followed her.

"That was too close," Harper said, as a whine came from the box he was sitting on. He quickly moved it to reveal a very unhappy Buddy. "Captain Dylan Hunt, I would like you to meet Buddy. The newest member to the Andromeda Ascendent."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

Will Trance figure out the surprise?


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter up. Thanks for all who have reviewed. It means a lot to me.

* * *

"He's perfect," Dylan said, as he ruffled Buddy's hair, and the dog's tail began to wag. "She'll love him. Good job, Beka. You did a good job of picking him out." Dylan then looked around the bay. "I don't think there's been a pet on board the Andromeda for a long time."

"No, Captain, there has not," the holographic Andromeda said, as she came on. "So this is the gift that I wasn't supposed to know about."

"The fewer people who know about it, the fewer people Trance can get it out of," Harper said, as he put Buddy back in the box. "Stay." Buddy's ears drooped a bit before he laid down. "How long do I have to keep him hidden?"

"The Party is tomorrow, Harper," Beka said to him, as she looked down at Buddy. "You do the math."

"Now everybody knows to keep Trance away from here and nobody is to mention this to her," Dylan said, as he and Beka headed for the door. "Harper keep an eye on it. I have to go talk to Rommie. Beka, you go tell Rev about the plans."

"Right," Beka replied, as she took off to find Rev to tell him of the birthday plans, while Dylan went in search of Rommie. He found her with Trance talking about plants.

"Hello, Dylan," Trance called out to him, as he came up to their sides. "How are you this fine day?"

"I'm good, Trance," he answered, as he looked down at her. "Having fun?"

"Of course, I'm planning on how to get the Andromeda to allow me to have a birthday party."

"How is that going?"

"Rommie says that it would be a rather bad idea since tomorrow you're dealing with some species, settling arguments, and will be gone all day." She then ran her hands along her pants. "But I'll figure something out. I wonder what Beka's doing tomorrow." She then turned and left them alone.

"Think she knows?" Dylan asked Rommie, as soon as Trance was out of hearing distance.

"If she does, she's hiding it."

"So settling arguments tomorrow?"

"I had to think of something."

"Rommie, you're a warship. I kinda figured you would be able to think of something, but settling arguments? I hate doing that."

"I'll remember that."

"You do that." He then shot her a smile. "We have a party to plan."

"Yes, we do."

"Then let's get to it."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Newest chapter up. Short but sweet.

* * *

Beka found Rommie hanging up party decorations in one of the observation decks. "Wow, Rommie it's nice," she said to the Avatar, as she looked around. She picked up a few paper suns and smiled. "These are cute.

"I hope she likes them," Rommie said, as she turned to face Beka. "I'm still trying to figure out what to get Trance. I've never actually given a gift before. Warships don't tend to do that."

"Rommie, I'm sure that you'll be able to find her a perfect gift."

"What are you getting her?"

"I got her these really cool necklaces and bracelets on our last run. She had been taken by them when she saw them, so I doubled back and got some for her."

"Do you know what the others are getting her?"

"No clue. I know that both Harper and Dylan have really special gifts for her. I don't know about Rev or Tyr."

The doors slid open and Harper walked in with Tyr. "He made me come," Harper said, as he went over to Beka's side. "He didn't believe that we were having a party."

"Tyr, you knew," Beka said, as she turned to help Rommie finish with the decorations. "So did you get her a gift or not?"

"Of course I got her a gift," he snapped, causing them all to smile. "I won't forget something so childlike." He then stormed out of the room.

"He forgot," Rommie said, as the door opened and Rev and Dylan came in. "Captain."

"Rommie, it's perfect," Dylan said, as he looked around. "She's going to love it."

"So in a matter of hours, they'll be a party," Harper said, as he looked around the room. "I should go wrap my gift." He then took off.

"Or make it," Beka said, as she took her leave. "See you guys later."

"I think we all should take the time to get our gifts together," Rev said, as they all took off to do just that.

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Another new chapter. They just keep coming.

* * *

"Gotta make a gift," Harper said to himself as he entered the engineering bay only to freeze when he saw Trance looking at something on his work bench. "Trance, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Harper," Trance said, as she turned to face her friend. "Will you come to my party?"

"You're having a party?" Harper asked, as he came up to her side. "What kind of party?"

"A fun party. I decorated one of the empty conference rooms. Please say you'll come."

"Of course, Trance. When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Cool. You gonna try to get any of the others to come." Trance sat up on the bench and looked at Harper. "Is something troubling you, Harper? You seem distance even for you."

"It's nothing, Trance. It's just Dylan has me working on something very important to him and the others are kinda jumpy."

"My party will help them calm down."

"I'm sure that it will." The door then opened and Rommie walked in. "Rommie, guess what? We're having a party."

"I already knew that, Harper," Rommie said, as she came up to them.

"Of course, being the ship and all knowing. Trance is throwing us a party tomorrow."

"Of course." Rommie then turned to face Trance. "Do you need any help setting up?"

"No, I'm good," Trance said to her, as she shot her a smile while she started to leave. "Don't worry about me." Then she was gone,

"That was close," Harper said to Rommie, as soon as the doors shut. "You know better. The party tonight is a secret."

"I thought she was talking about the party tonight, Harper," Rommie stated, as she looked around. "Where's our quest?"

"Sleeping." Harper then began to work on his gift for Trance. "She's going to be so happy." He continued to work on his gift while Rommie went on to make sure that everything else was ready for the party.

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

One more new chapter for now. Gotta catch up on some of my others. Thanks a ton for all those who have reviewed.

* * *

"I need a gift," Tyr said, as he began to search through his belongings for a gift for Trance. "Something special."

"Hello, Tyr," a voice called out from behind him and he spun around to face Trance. "What are you looking for?"

"Something for Beka." Tyr then watched as she looked around the messy room. "Can I help you with something?"

"I wanted to invite you to my party tomorrow."

"You're having a party?"

"Yes, to help with the moral of the crew."

"And you're asking me to come because why?"

"Because I want you to come Tyr. You are a member of this crew."

"Fine, I will come to your little party." He then took her shoulders and turned her towards the door. "Now go, tell the others about the party. I need to find that thing for Beka."

"Okay." Trance slipped through the doors with a smile on her face, as she headed off to find Beka and the others. "My party is going to be great."

Tyr finally found what he was looking for. It was a small trinket of a sun. It could be worn as either a necklace, charm, or as a pendant. He had won it at a card game and thought that it was just a tiny trinket and nothing more. It would work for a gift for Trance. He quickly began to look around for something to put it in and went to find Rommie to help him wrap it.

He found Rommie talking to Dylan. "Hello, Tyr," Dylan said to him, as he noticed him coming up to them. "I'll talk to you later." Dylan then exited, leaving Rommie and Tyr alone.

"Rommie, I need help," Tyr said, in a soft voice, causing the avatar to smile. It took a lot for Tyr to ask for help. "Can you wrap this for me?" He handed her the small box.

"Your gift for Trance?" Rommie asked, as she shifted it between her hands.

"Yes, it's my gift."

"I'll wrap it and return it to you." She then took off to do that, leaving Tyr alone in the corridor. "You should be getting ready for the party."

"Right." Tyr then took off to do just that.

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter up. More coming as I type this.

* * *

Rommie found Beka wrapping Trance's gift in the Maru. "Beka, how did you know that it was Trance's birthday?" she asked her, as she continued wrapping the many, small colorful boxes.

"She told me once," Beka said, with a smile as she looked over at the avatar. "Once when she was really drunk, she told me one tiny secret. And that was when her birthday was."

"And you didn't tell me because?" Rommie looked around the Maru, as if she was looking for something.

"Dylan told me not to tell you. He said the lest people who knew, the better it would be."

"Oh, did he?"

"Have you got your gift wrapped yet?"

"No, I have not." Rommie crossed her arms as she looked over at Beka. "I don't know Trance as well as you do so it'll take me a bit longer." Rommie then turned to go. "I actually haven't thought of a gift yet."

"Rommie, the party's in a few hours. I suggest you get going." As the avatar left, Beka smiled as she looked at the pile of gifts. "This is gonna be a great party."

"You all ready know about my party?" Trance asked Beka, as she came up to her side.

"You're throwing a party?" Beka asked her, as she covered the boxes with a drop cloth. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Trance answered, as she looked around. "I thought you knew that all ready."

"Nope, I didn't. What have you heard?"

"That there's going to be a party."

"Really?"

"I think the others are talking about my party." Trance then shot her a smile. "I need to go invite the rest of the crew. I'll talk to you later." Then she was gone.

"She knows." Beka said to herself, as she looked around the Maru. "Oh, course she knows."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Another new chapter. Won't tell ya what Rev got Trance until the party.

* * *

"I've found the perfect gift," Rev said to Dylan as he came up to his side. "And I'm afraid that I have some bad news."

"Let me guess, Trance already knows about the party?" Dylan asked him, as they continued to walk down the corridor. "We had to figure out that she would figure it out sooner or later. Let's just hope that she doesn't figure out our gifts before we give them to her."

"That would be most horrible."

"Yes, it would be a disaster."

"There you are," a voice called out and they both looked up to see Trance standing before them. "Are you both coming to the party?"

"Yes, Trance, we are," Dylan said, and smiled when she smiled. "How goes the party decorating?"

"It's going good," she answered, as she looked at them. "I should go. There are some more things I want to add." She then bounced off down the hallway laughing.

"It still amazes me that she can always be so joyful," Tyr said to them, as he came up behind them. "She could look into the pitch dark and smile. It's terrible."

"Cheer up, Tyr. It's not everyday that we get to throw a birthday party." Dylan then made a face. "Um, I have to go. I need to get ready for the party." He then took off for his quarters.

"He has yet to find her a gift," Tyr pointed out, as he turned to face Rev. "What did you get the young one?"

"Something she'll treasure forever."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No, I'm not. It'll be a secret up until the moment that Trance opens the box. See you at the party, Tyr." Rev then left to get ready for the party.

"I should get ready as well." Try took off in the directions of his quarters to do just that.

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter up. Party is coming up. I promise.

* * *

Dylan got back to his quarters in time to quickly change. The party was in an hour. After he had gotten dressed, he started to look around for the gift that he had found for Trance in a tiny shop off world. He quickly found it and smiled. It was a small crystal that had been fiddled with that so whenever you held it a certain way, it was one color then another color, kinda like a prism, but not. When he had spotted it at the shop, he automatically thought of Trance, while Harper thought the set of bracelets would do good for gifts for Rommie and Beka

Dylan placed the crystal into a silver box and put the lid on it. He then looked over at his bed and smiled when he saw Buddy sitting there with a huge pink bow around his neck. "Hello, Buddy," Dylan said, as the cyber dog rushed over to his side. "You ready to meet your new master?" Buddy leaped up and gently licked the side of Dylan's face. "I take that as a yes."

A chirp came from the door telling him that someone was there and he looked up to see both Rommie and Beka. "Ah, let's do this." He opened the door for them. "Good evening." Both shot him a smile as they entered the room with gifts. "You all got Trance gifts?"

"Yes, Dylan, it looks like we did," Beka said, as Buddy rushed up to their sides. "And it looks like you did as well."

"What's a birthday with out presents?"

"We are ready," Rommie said, as she looked over at them. "Rev and Tyr are already there with the cake. Harper is leading a blindfolded Trance around."

"If she doesn't know what's going on now. She's going to," Beka added, as they looked around. "We should probably go."

"Yes, you're absolutely right, Beka." He then pointed to Buddy. "Who knows how to command him?"

"Harper."

"I thought so." Buddy waged his tail as he looked at them. "Who picked out the bow?"

"I did," Rommie said, as she made a hand movement and Buddy sat down next to her side. She shot the others a smile. "Harper also programed them into me, so that in cause something happened to Trance, I could control Buddy."

"Smart one he is," Beka said, as they headed for the observation deck. "Let's get going. We wouldn't want to keep the party any longer than we have to." They then headed for the observation deck, just getting there in the nick of time before Harper and Trance.

"Harper, what is the meaning of this," Trance asked him, as he lead her into the room. "Can you please take this thing off?"

"Sure," Harper said, as he untied it and yanked it away.

"Surprise," the rest of the crew called out. "Happy Birthday."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Finally the Party. For all those who have waited for it for so very long. Here it is.

* * *

Trance was taken back at the sight before her. "Happy Birthday, Trance," Dylan said to her, as he came up to her side and she hugged him.

"You guys shouldn't have," she started, as she looked around at the decorations. "This all so amazing. Who did it?"

"Rommie decorated," Harper pointed out, as he joined the others in front of the table with the cake. "We helped out where we could."

"Everyone knew about this?"

"Yeah, we did," Beka said, as she came forward. "And you almost ruined the idea with the fact that you're having a party tomorrow."

"I had to throw one tomorrow, because I kinda knew about this one. I just didn't know all the details."

"Can we eat now?" Harper asked, getting an elbow from Rommie. "What I'm hungry?"

"Harper, you always are thinking about food," Beka said, as she looked over at him with a scowl.

"Not always. It's just the sooner that we eat cake, the sooner Trance can get her gifts."

"Gifts?" Trance asked, as her face lit up. "You guys got me gifts?"

"Of course, Trance. Birthdays aren't birthdays without gifts."

"This probably has been one of my better birthdays." Trance then hugged the rest of the crew, including Tyr. She then spotted the cake with a sun drawn in yellow and orange frosting. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you guys." Beka then began to cut up the cake and handed out the slices.

Tears of joy ran down Trance's face as the crew told stories of past birthdays, some good some not so good. Soon the cake and the rest of the food had been eaten but she didn't notice. She loved being around them and knowing that they were happy.

"Now to the gifts," Harper said with a huge smile, as he looked over at her. "You're going to have to close your eyes."

"Of course." Trance covered her eyes, as the others got their gifts to give to her.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

Gifts, Gifts, and more Gifts.

* * *

Trance opened her eyes to see Harper and Beka in front of her holding colorful boxes. "Us, first," Beka said with a smile, as she looked over at the others. "We've known her longer."

"Fine by us," Dylan said, as he stood next to Rommie. "How's our guest?"

"Doing surprisingly well, Sir," she replied, as she watched as Trance opened Beka's gift first. Her face lit up when she saw the bracelets and necklaces.

"Oh, Beka, you remembered," Trance said, as she slipped them on. "They're perfect."

"Now, mine," Harper said, as he handed her his.

Trance carefully took the box from Harper. "It's not alive is it?"

"Of course not." Harper replied with a smile, as Trance slowly opened the box and smiled. "So you'll always remember us, especially me."

Trance reached inside of the box and pulled out a mini version of the Andromeda. "Harper it's cute." She then touched the top and holograms appeared from their past. Pictures of when they had first came to the Andromeda and some other found ones. "Oh, Harper, it's perfect." She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "You out did yourself."

"I know I did." Harper then back away from her as he went over to stand next to Beka and Dylan's sides. "See, I made her a gift."

"Harper, you did an amazing job on the replica," Rommie said to him.

"Thanks, Rommie, and thanks for the help with the holograms"

"Now, Miss Trance, is it our turn," Rev said to her, as he and Tyr came up to her side. "Tyr can go first."

Try shot the Magog a look as he held out his gift to Trance. "Happy Birthday," he said, as he stepped back next to the others.

Trance opened the box to reveal the sun trinket. "Oh, Tyr." She picked it up and it shimmered in the light. "It's beautiful."

"Nice, gift Tyr," Beka whispered to him.

"Now my gift," Rev spoke, as he offered Trance the box. She opened it and her face lit up. "So you'll always remember your way home." She pulled out a silky red/orange scarf with little suns and stars on it. "And it will also brighten you day."

"Thank you, Rev." Trance hugged the Magog before she wrapped the scarf around her shoulder. She then looked over at Dylan and Rommie. "Do I want to know?"

"Rommie and I have gifts for you as well, Trance," Dylan said, as they moved forward and she smiled. "I'll go first." He then held out the box to Trance. She took it, opened it, and withdrew the crystal. Her face lit up when it changed colors as the light hit it from different directions. "It reminded me of you."

"My gift is nothing extraordinary," Rommie said, as she offered Trance a flat box. "But I'm sure that it'll help you along your journey." Trance opened it to see that it was a set of plexis that were all about plants and how to grow them. "Since you have always had a green thumb."

"Thank you, Rommie." Trance then hugged the Avatar which got the crew to smile.

Dylan cleared his throat, as Trance began to gather up her gifts, placing them carefully in one of the larger boxes. "There's one more gift, Trance." She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"But you've all given me so much."

"This one is from all of us. Harper, Rommie."

"It is our privilege to introduce the newest member of the Andromeda Ascendent," Harper began, as he looked over at Trance. "Trance, meet Buddy Gemini." Rommie made a motion and Buddy came rushing up to Trance and she was lost for words. "Buddy, meet Trance, your owner."

"He's mine?" Trance asked, as she bent down next to the dog as it began to lick her face. "But how? Why?"

"We needed a mascot," Dylan said, as they came up to their sides. "Plus it'll be good to have a pet around the ship."

"I don't know what to say."

"Thanks?" Harper put out, as he looked around the group.

"Thanks. This was the best birthday ever." Trance smiled to herself as the others started to play with Buddy. She had gotten her birthday wish. They were all happy, for now. That's all she could have ever wanted. Was for those around her to be happy.

The crew of the Andromeda went back to their quarters to sleep. Trance took a few extra minutes to set out her gifts on her shelves before climbing into bed. Buddy curled up next to her and a smile crossed her face. It wasn't that bad for a birthday. Not bad at all.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well this is the end of this short, sweet, fun story. I hope that it brought a smile to some body's face. I thank all who read it.

Thanks.


End file.
